Fuera De Lo 'Común'
by MrsCarmin
Summary: Basada en el capitulo 6 de Another. -Sakakibara-kun... ¿Por qué fuiste el único interesado en poder hablarme? -Misaki yo... ¿A quien asecha la muerte esta vez?
1. Un camino

Another…  
Un camino a casa  
Chapeter: 1

**(PD: Esta historia comienza con el capitulo 6 de Another, justo cuando Sakakibara comienza a hablar con Misaki sobre la regla de que ella debe ser ignorada, (E_n mi opinión este fue el capitulo mas romántico espero y sea de su agrado :3)_**

-Sin embargo… -Aclaro Sakakibara tomando asiento en el suelo, justo a un costado de Misaki. –Si se trata de una regla tan importante, ¿Por qué razón no me lo contaron de inmediato?

-Ya te habían hablado de mí… -Misaki dirigió la mirada a Sakakibara. –Supongo que eso hizo que fuera más difícil para que te lo contaran…

Koichi reflexiono sobre lo que Misaki le estaba hablando, y simplemente comenzó a despejar sus sospechas sobre Mei. -Oye, hay algo más que quiero preguntarte. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que tu escritorio sea el único que es el más viejo de la clase?

Mei resigno la mirada y con voz suave y delicada respondió. –Eso es parte de la regla… Supongo que es una medida para el encanto

-Llegue a ver las palabras _'¿Quién esta muerto?'_ Grabado en tu escritorio. ¿Tú escribiste eso?

-Si… Incluso yo sé que no estoy muerta, así que solo quería preguntar _¿Quién es?_

-¿Lo sabes? –Cuestiono Sakakibara a Mei un poco intrigado.

-Bueno… Antes de que Mei respondiera a la cuestión de Koichi, la puerta se abrió inesperadamente dando paso a la madre de Misaki.

-Él es mi amigo, Sakakibara-kun

La madre de Mei caminaba tranquilamente dirigiéndose a la cocina. –Bienvenido, disculpa mi apariencia. –Saludaba mientras se desprendía el paño que llevaba en la cabeza. -¿Es un amigo de tu clase? ¿O del club de arte?

-También es un cliente en la galería de la planta baja, parece que lo disfruta muchísimo

-¿En serio? Eso es un interés poco inusual para un chico ¿Te agrada ver las muñecas?

-Bueno, yo…

Mei se levanto del suelo lentamente y con su mismo tono de voz dijo-Es hora de que te vayas, Sakakibara-kun

-Oh, está bien.

-Te acompañare a la entrada

-Ya veo. No dudes en venir de nuevo en cualquier momento.

_**Chan! :s Perdón por hacer este capitulo sumamente corto pero en el siguiente les prometo mas duración y mas palabras, ya que en el siguiente cap. es cuando Misaki decide acompañar a Sakakibara a su casa pero parece que tienen una larga conversación )  
**_Chiaosu!


	2. La expresión

Another…  
Un camino a casa  
Chapeter: 2

**Hola, hola! Bien bien aqui la otra parte del fic! Disfruten ;)**

La luz de la luna alumbraba la calle aun mojada, con un inusual olor a humedad por la lluvia y sin mencionar las lámparas que comenzaban a encenderse. Dos jóvenes caminaban por ese lugar sin mencionar ni una sola palabra ambos iban con la mirada baja y un poco serios.

-Siempre son así?. –Cuestiono Sakakibara a Mei.

-De que?. –Respondió fríamente Mei.

-De cómo le hablas a tu mamá, parecía como si solo fueran unas conocidas…

-Nosotras siempre nos tratamos así. ¿Cómo es tu familia Sakakibara?

-Ya no tengo a mi mamá…

Misaki cambio la expresión un poco sorprendida por las palabras que escuchaba.

-Ella murió justo después de que yo naciera.

-Ya veo. Bueno, eso es normal para nosotras. –Dijo Mei cambiando el tema. –Yo soy una más de sus muñecas.

-Eso es terrible tu eres su hija, de carne y sangre!

-Puede ser de carne y hueso, pero no soy real.

-Entonces, ¿Tú madre sabe acerca de la clase 3-3?

-No, y no puedo decírselo.

-¿Qué piensa ella de que faltes a la escuela muy a menudo?

-No le importa, o simplemente no hace nada. Con excepción de ciertas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?. -Misaki no respondió la pregunta de Sakakibara y simplemente se quedo en silencio. –Ahora entiendo que lo de la clase 3 es un secreto… Mei levanto la mirada y acelero el paso, como si quisiera ignorar esas preguntas que hacia Koichi. –Pero, ¿Está bien la manera que están haciendo para evitar la maldición?

-No hay opción. –Menciono Misaki dejando atrás a Koichi. –Se que solo debo aceptarlo. Pero si no hubiera sido yo… Entonces iba a ser otra persona que lo trataría como si no existiera. Y es mejor que sea yo.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron caminando hasta llegar al parque infantil.

Misaki se sostuvo en una barra y dio una pequeña vuelta regresando al suelo rápidamente y echando un pequeño suspiro al aire.

-Porque decidieron hacer que dos personas no existiera?

-Probablemente pensaron que de esta manera la maldición se detendría, a pesar de que te advirtieron que no me tomaras en cuenta

-Entonces, ¿Haciendo que una segunda persona dejara de existir, reforzaría el encanto?

-Sí, también ellos evitaron hablarte de mí, eso es bastante lógico.

-Pero es un encanto, ¿No? ¿Todo esto es por un encanto?

-Bueno, ellos están desesperados cuando consideran que podrían ser los próximos, se lo toman muy enserio ¿Crees que están siendo razonables?

-¡Pues si!

-No es seguro, pero si hay una posibilidad de que se pueda ayudar a todos para evitar la calamidad, está bien ¿no?. –Se cuestiono Misaki bajando la mirada. –Es triste cuando la gente muere. –Dijo en un tono de voz suavemente bajo, mientras una ola de viendo inundaba el espacio donde ellos se encontraban.

Ambos siguieron caminando por la calle por un rato sin mencionar una palabra.

-Sakakibara-Kun, ¿Por qué fuste el único se intereso en hablarme?

-Eh... pues…

-Incluso te dijeron las consecuencias que iba a ocasionar…

Sakakibara se ruborizo un poco (aunque no se notaba mucho ya que era de noche). –Supongo que desde que te conocí en elevador algo en ti me llamo la atención.

-… Pronto la lluvia volvió a mostrar efecto y los dos jóvenes estaban en medio de la calle sin saber donde refugiarse.

-Misaki! Vamos por aquí!

Sakakibara tomo de la mano a Mei y corrieron, la joven solo respondió levantando la mirada con sus mejillas tornadas en un color rojizo.

Sakakibara… ¿Por qué tomo mi mano? Mei regreso la mirada para dirigirla a su mano que la sostenía Koichi, ambos corrieron durante un rato, (tomados de la mano) sin poder encontrar un refugio.  
Pronto llegaron a una parada de camiones donde decidieron quedarse unos segundos pero al parecer la lluvia empeoro aun más.

Sakakibara parecía aferrado a la mano de Mei ya que hace pocos segundos que pasaron refugiados y el aun no la soltaba.

Mei fijo la mirada en sus manos que se sostenían una de la otra, pronto Sakakibara echo un suspiro al aire a manera de que se sentía aliviado por poder encontrar un refugio, por un momento el joven se dio cuenta de que la chica miraba fijamente sus manos, a lo que el reacciono un poco alterado.

El joven Koichi miro de nuevo a Mei y ella regreso la mirada a él.-Ah! Y… yo! D.. dis… disculpa!. –Sakakibara estaba enrojecido y soltó la mano de su joven amiga, comenzando a divagar. –Este… yo!

Misaki no le tomo importancia y termino ignorando, ya que ella estaba más preocupada por su parche que estaba mojado, así que decidió quitárselo por un momento.

Las divagaciones de Koichi aumentaban la lluvia comenzaba a trasformase en granizo el reloj de la parada marcaba un segundero de insoportable sonido, Mei comenzó a marearse un poco sin poder quitarse su parche por temor a ver el color de la muerte que asechaba por ese lugar.

Con voz baja y un poco difícil de entender Mei hablo. –Sakakibara… es hora de irnos. Mei sostuvo su parche ya que parecía como si este estuviera a punto de caerse.

-Misaki?

Misaki camino un poco para cruzar la calle la lluvia aumento de intensidad y Mei solo escuchaba como el sonido de su nombre se volvía un eco insoportable, una luz que cada vez se acercaba mas rápido hizo que su pupila se pusiera contraída y se quedara en shock simplemente parada mientras sentía que ese sería el ultimo eco de una voz que la llamaba y la luz cruzaría aun mas rápido sobre ella.

-Misaki!

Un estruendo sonó en el cielo Misaki reacciono y solo veía como su liviano cuerpo ella llevado al suelo y una gran ola del calor se esfumaba con un fuego que se elevaba y las nubes de humo comenzaban a desprenderse por el camino.  
Entre abrió los ojos para ver mejor la trágica escena en la que estaba viviendo.

El vapor de su boca salió apenas intento pronunciar una palabra. –La muerta esta acechando. –Misaki cerró sus ojos y los abrió nuevamente esta vez escuchaba el ruido de varias sirenas de policía.  
El pavimento sobre el que estaba recostado aun estaba mojado las gotas de lluvia recorrían su cuerpo y sobre ella tenía a un joven que la miraba un poco aterrorizado.

Mei se elevo un poco del suelo y con su mano cubrió su ojo artificial por un momento, el silencio era inmenso.

-Esto…

-Misaki… estabas a punto de morir…

La chica levanto la mirada a Sakakibara y lo único que logro hacer fue exhalar repentinamente. Mei llevo sus brazos a el cuello del joven y los entrelazo el sonido de las sirenas inundaron la escena, Sakakibara tomo a Mei de la cintura y en un gesto de alivio ambos se abrazaron.

-Sakakibara-kun, gracias… -Mei se aferro aun más al abrazo sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a confundirse con la lluvia.

_**PD: Sakakibara salvo a Misaki de ser atropellada por un auto, que al final termino explotando después de estrellarse espero y este fic les este agradando :3 gracias por leer los espero en el sig. capitulo  
**Chiausou!_


	3. ¿Cayendo?

Another…  
¿Cayendo?

Era otro día en la clase 3-3 la cantidad de alumnos que faltaban cada vez era menor. Pronto rumoraba por los pasillos lo sucedido

_-Oye, ya te enteraste?  
-De que?  
-Que la noche de ayer hubo un severo choque  
-Un choque?  
-Si, y la persona que iba conduciendo era el padre de uno de los estudiantes de la clase 3-3  
-Eh!?. Que miedo…  
-Si, esa clase cada vez mas es más misteriosa.  
-Tienes razón, lo mejor será quedarnos alejados de ahí_

Cada vez era peor…  
Sakakibara se asomo por la ventana dándose cuenta de que ya comenzaba a atardecer.-Me pregunto ¿Qué pasaría con Misaki?

_FlashBack*_

_Misaki se aferro aun más al abrazo.  
-Sakakibara-kun…  
Mei se separo de Sakakibara y miro la horrible escena en la que estaba atrapada, su expresión cambio a unos ojos llenos de terror y desesperación, Mei regreso la mirada y cubrió su ojo izquierdo.  
-Misaki?  
Mei se descubrió su ojo y tomo a Sakakibara de la cara y lo acerco a la suya.  
-M, mi, sa… Mei acerco aun mas su cara a la de Sakakibara, Ambos se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos Koichi se ruborizo a tal grado que él también se dejo llevar por el juego de Mei  
-Estas rojo… Sakakibara puso su mano en la mejilla de Mei, algo que ella no esperaba  
-Tu también… Mei se agito un poco, sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho.  
Sin darse cuenta Misaki comenzó a entrecerrar sus ojos y a acercarse los últimos centímetros para tocar el rostro de Sakakibara._

¿Por qué?...

-Ustedes!

Misaki abrió los ojos rápidamente y se dio cuenta de la expresión de Sakakibara, era la misma que ella tenía, estaban tan cerca uno del otro que podía sentir su cálida respiración, Mei puso sus manos en el suelo y se arrastro unos centímetros atrás de Koichi.

_-Ustedes! Están bien?! Pregunto un policía_

Koichi se levanto seguido de Mei. –Eh… si estamos bien… -Sakakibara llevo la mirada a Misaki quien estaba cubriendo su ojo izquierdo ya que no quería ver más calamidades.

-Yo… estoy bien… -Mei se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr sin que se dejara alcanzar por Koichi ni por el policía.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK*_

-Ah!. -Exclamo Sakakibara un poco alterado por el recuerdo de la noche (incluso sus mejiyas se tornaron de un color carmesí. –Ya no puedo más tengo que ir a ver a Misaki- .Se dijo Koichi en su mente, se levanto de su pupitre tomo su mochila y salió de la clase, (Era normal porque ya todos lo ignoraban y ya no tendría problema)

Sakakibara corrió a la tienda de muñecas, pero al llegar se dio cuenta de que se encontraba cerrado.

-*Suspiro* Parece que ella no está… -Koichi dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para regresar.

-Sakakibara-kun?. –Dijo una chica de cabellos negros con un parche en el ojo.

-Misaki? Donde estas?

-Arriba… -Koichi miro a la ventana y miro a Mei.

-En un momento bajo…

Koichi se quedo esperando un momento en la puerta, se dio la vuelta y saco su teléfono del bolsillo, 5:30 aun era de día pero pronto comenzar a atardecer.

-Sakakibara-kun?. –Atrás del joven apareció una chica muy bien arreglada con un vestido azul rey con una blusa de manga larga, de esas que lucen muy presentables, alrededor del cuello un moño rojo igual al que rodeaba la cintura, y unas zapatillas con un pequeño tacón que hacían lucir una poco más alta.

-Mi, mi, Misaki?

-Que acaso nunca viste a una chica con un vestido? Misaki dio la vuelta dando las espaldas a Sakakibara. –Y bien… Que es lo que pasa?

-Eh!.. bie, bien, pues… esto, y-

-Estabas preocupado por lo de anoche cierto? –Una pequeña sonrisa malévola surgió del rostro de Misaki. –O quizás estabas más preocupado por la manera en la que te trate…

-Tratar?... –Esa mirada de alivio al ver a Misaki a salvo cambio la expresión de Koichi a una cara llena de pensamiento hasta que por fin había recordado lo sucedido la noche…

_FlashBack*_

_Misaki se aferro aun más al abrazo.  
-Sakakibara-kun…  
Mei se separo de Sakakibara y miro la horrible escena en la que estaba atrapada, su expresión cambio a unos ojos llenos de terror y desesperación, Mei regreso la mirada y cubrió su ojo izquierdo.  
-Misaki?  
Mei se descubrió su ojo y tomo a Sakakibara de la cara y lo acerco a la suya.  
-M, mi, sa… Mei acerco aun mas su cara a la de Sakakibara, Ambos se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos Koichi se ruborizo a tal grado que él también se dejo llevar por el juego de Mei  
-Estas rojo… Sakakibara puso su mano en la mejilla de Mei, algo que ella no esperaba  
-Tu también… Mei se agito un poco, sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho.  
Sin darse cuenta Misaki comenzó a entrecerrar sus ojos y a acercarse los últimos centímetros para tocar el rostro de Sakakibara.  
_  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Ah! Eso… Ehh…

-Eso? Creíste que te besaría? Misaki se dio la vuelta y camino hacia Koichi, al punto de estar igual de cerca que la noche anterior,. –Como, estábamos de esta manera, no?

-Ehh… -Los nervios de esa escena cada vez eran mayores, Koichi se sentía presionado por la manera en la que Mei lo tenía.

-Bueno… ahora dame tu mano… -Mei tomo la mano de Koichi y la llevo a su ojo Quitando suavemente su parche del ojo y dejando ver ese hermoso ojo de muñeca de color verde… De nuevo esa presión en el corazón de Koichi.

-Solo falta algo mas… -Misaki se dejo caer suavemente al suelo arrastrando a Koichi junto con su cuerpo, y aquel parche que cubría su ojo de desplego poco a poco. –Ahora, es tal y como ayer….

-Mei cerró sus ojos suavemente y acerco su rostro junto con el de Koichi, la atmosfera del día pronto se estaba desvaneciendo con su escena que se repetía por segunda vez tratando de darle una nueva oportunidad a Koichi de aprovechar los segundos.

-Misaki

Esta vez el estaba seguro, esta vez sabría que él lo aria, pero… y si todo esto era solo un juego para hacerlo quedar como un tonto. Era el momento perfecto, esa calle sola, y ambos haciendo lo que más querían

-Koichi…

-Misaki…

-Koichi!

-Mis…

-Mamá!

En un acto sorpresivo Koichi abrió los ojos y miro a Misaki quien estaba mirando al lado contrario de Koichi, una hermosa señora cerrando una puerta girando las llaves que llevaba para darle la seguridad al candado de la puerta que llevaba a la tienda.  
Misaki llevo sus manos al pecho de Koichi y lo aparto rápidamente, y en un momento el joven que estaba a punto de perder toda esa cordura que llevaba sobre Misaki estaba alejándose poco a poco.

-Misaki, que haces en el suelo. Ya era hora de irnos.

Ambos estaban en el suelo, esa escena comprometedora que los relacionaba había desaparecido gracias a unos centímetros de distancia.

-Es hora de que me valla. –Mei se elevo del suelo sosteniendo su vestido por detrás. –Te veré después. -Misaki se alejo a un lado de Kirika.

-Llevamos tiempo de sobra, es mejor que subas al auto.

-Está bien.

Kirika regreso la mirada a Koichi, con una cara para nada expresiva y salió una pequeña sonrisa de la nada. –De nuevo por aquí?. La noche llegara pronto. –De nuevo era esa mirada, tan repentina que había cambiado, a una un poco confusa y sorprendida, sin ninguna palabra ella camino al auto que se encontraba en el garaje.

-Esa sensación,… -Koichi se miro a si mismo dándose cuenta de que el aun seguía en el suelo, levantándose lentamente solo miro fijamente el auto donde se subía Misaki. 'Supongo que es el momento de irme.' –La noche poco a poco consumía al día. Koichi tomo su mochila y comenzó a caminar, una pequeña distracción hizo que fijara la mirada atrás el auto apenas comenzaba a arrancar pero, el no esperaría a que saliera por completo.

Koichi siguió caminando por la calle hasta llegar a su casa por la noche. De ahí en fuera después de todo había sido un día normal.

3:06

Una desesperante vibración despertó el sueño de Koichi, el miro debajo de su almohada y tomo su teléfono.

-Mhh? –Su visión fue en vano no logro ver nada y volvió a dejar el teléfono a un costado del, pero la vibración regreso, esta vez el ya no se encontraba tan soñoliento (no sé si sea esa la palabra correcta :s)

'Llamada entrante: Misaki'

Koichi reacciono de igual manera aun tenia sueño y estaba un poco dormido aun, presiono un botón y comenzó a hablar.

-Sakakibara-kun!, Saka***! –Era una voz totalmente escalofriante, sin poder reconocer el tono en que hablaban, la señal era pésima al igual que el sonido.

-Misaki-chan?

-Saka*******un, yo, ***don, alg***

-Misaki-chan? Que sucede, no te puedo escuchar.

-Pas*, mi o** ** T*do es**, .La voz de el teléfono cada ve era más fastidiosa, Koichi se levanto de la cama y camino un poco para recuperar señal.

-Estas bien, que ha ocurrido?

-N*! S***, esc***. No im**rt* a **nd* f**ra …

-Misaki! El sonido se esfumo un enorme silencio se escucho a lo lejos. –Misaki?

Un grito estremecedor se escucho y el sonido del teléfono regresaba cada vez más fuerte. – S******* **** Est***! –La voz que se escuchaba era tan nostálgica y el sonido llego al punto máximo con el último grito…

-La muerte está cerca…

La llamada se corto y la expedición en el rostro de Koichi había cambiado ese llama había sido tan escalofriante… el solo soltó el teléfono que cayó en el suelo y solo sostuvo su pecho por un segundo sin darse que el peso de esa llamada lo había hecho desmayarse

**TT^TT Lo se! El fic es pésimo :(( Pero créanme no tuve inspiración estos días uu. espero que les agrade un poc y creo que esta también esta muy corta D: pero que mas da 3 gracias! **


End file.
